The work or a pornwriter never ends!
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: NaruIta. People in the office told Naruto a ghost was around. “Lazy people. They just don’t want to work,” Naruto thought, but then how can he explain to Itachi what is written on his computer?


Beta'ed by rubberduckies .:loves:.

-

* * *

-

_Chapter 14__th_

_That Time of the Year_

_Marlene__ closed the door of her house, and smiling, she leaned into the door, her heart was beating wildly on her chest after a wonderful day in the ice rink. She giggled when she remembered how Fabio had held her when she was about to fall and how warm she had felt when they shared some hot chocolate, how their eyes had crossed sharing an intimate moment. Unconsciously she bit her lip in excitement._

_When Marlene heard Fabio's car door close she ran towards her room ignoring the questions of her mother, she looked outside through her window and watched him drive away. __She couldn't wait until tomorrow when he would come to pick her up._

"_Marlene" She heard his mother call. "Did you eat already?"_

"_Yes mom!" She yelled back._

_The truth was she wasn't even hungry, her mind wandering towards the next day when all her friends would ask her about her date. She didn't feel like calling Vanessa as she had promised; Marlene wanted to keep this day to herself._

_Marlene went towards her wardrobe, what would she wear tomorrow? Suddenly she remembered that blooussse._

Naruto felt like he was falling into the void making him hit his knee with the desk when the computer awoke him; startled, he looked at the screen, annoyed, noticing he had fallen asleep pressing the keyboard. Erasing the letters he checked his watch 1:24 am, it wasn't really late but the day before he had go to bed at 4:00 am to wake up at 8:00 am. He loved his job as editor but he hated when the authors didn't meet their deadline and he was the one who had to work on a tighter schedule.

On top of that, today he had been assigned another book; he wanted to kill someone! Most likely Shikamaru who had been the editor assigned to the book. Naruto huffed. The only reason why he hadn't kicked Shikamaru's lazy ass was because he had looked authentically surprised when he saw the book on Naruto's desk.

Jiraiya's word was always to be followed.

It didn't matter that the founder of the publishing company and author of the Icha Icha Series was already dead. "His designs are the law" people say. After hearing all his coworkers make small jokes about Jiraiya, Naruto thought it was just a local joke the company shared. Shouldn't there be something like "Do not say Jiraiya's name in vain?"

Yeah, Naruto thought it was some kind of joke until he got his first change of book.

One morning he had arrived to work only to find a different book on his desk, and when he asked about it, Naruto was told he would have to work on that one as well. He couldn't believe it! And it was in different genders so not recognizable pattern could be seen, hence, he couldn't just ask to be assigned to an specific kind of books.

Even when—annoyed and tired—Naruto had tried to give his book to someone else, he had found it back on his freaking desk the next morning! It was not fair!

People just were lazy here, blaming a ghost over forcing their work upon others. But Itachi wouldn't do anything about it.

Naruto sighed. It wasn't as if he would just quit the job, he really liked it.

And besides, the reason why he had been excited about this publishing firm was because the "youngest people" section. The publishing company had two names. Icha Icha, in honor of the Icha Icha series that was entirely formed of porn. And Rasengan, who was directed to young people and kids—smart move in Naruto's opinion; people didn't need to know the same people who edited their kids bedtime stories also edited their porn—and of course Naruto had a book that he wanted to get published.

Sasuke—Naruto's best friend—had read the book and in his bastardly way had said he liked it. It was Sasuke who had helped him get the job in his older brother's publishing company.

Yeah well, to say the only reason Naruto was still here was to publish his book would be a lie. Naruto had been infatuated with Itachi since he had met him all those years ago, but even with all Sasuke's teasing, Itachi had been off limits in his mind because Itachi _was_ Sasuke's older brother, and now that he was his boss, he was almost untouchable. Naruto sighed. Yes, he liked to think that, because the truth is that he wouldn't care at all if Itachi showed even a slight sign he felt the same way. It was hard to tell.

1:42 am

Naruto wondered if someone else was in the office but it was unusual for someone to stay this late, besides just a few people had keys. Naruto being one of the lucky ones to have Itachi's trust.

Naruto stretched, yawning loudly, standing up he decided it would be better to go and get a coffee and keep working a little longer before going home.

Saving his work –a lesson he had learned early on the job- Naruto walked towards the small kitchen on the floor, but not before a small shudder wandered thought his body when he was about to leave his workstation, the chair made an acute sound but Naruto dismissed it not noticing how the screen on his computer had flickered leaving a new document open waiting to be filled.

- - -

When Itachi steped out of his office he wasn't surprised to see light in Naruto's, lately the blond had stayed late to keep working. Itachi didn't mind, he had discovered that Naruto liked to work at night when he was alone so he could concentrate even when Naruto proclaimed that he stayed late so no one else could push their work onto him.

Itachi smiled. He would miss to have the blond in the office but it was time for Naruto to get his book published. Naruto was good, very good, when Sasuke had showed Naruto's work to him he had immediately saw the raw potential there.

Itachi had hired the blond so he could grow, delevop his style a little further. In the begining Itachi had meant for Naruto to work as an editor just six months but now he had being selfish, he liked to have Naruto around and it had been over a year. He had to stop that.

How to break the news to Naruto? Itachi knew he would be very excited and just thinking about that warmed his heart, the book Naruto had written was for kids and it was excellent, Itachi could already see Naruto's success being like a kid himself children would love him, mothers would ogle him and fathers would fall under his charming personality.

Itachi ran tiredly his hands through his hair. It wasn't like he wouldn't see him again, right? After all Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. And Naruto would still have to come for bussiness, right?

It wasn't like him to be so self-concious. It was through the point of the obvious that Itachi liked Naruto, sue him.

So, it wasn't like Itachi wanted to see Naruto before he went home, no, it was because he was a responsible employeer and wanted to check on Naruto and possibly drag him home. Erm, to Naruto's house. Give Naruto a ride... home.

Oh! Shut up!

When Itachi arrived to Naruto's office it was empty, Itachi frowned he was sure he had heard the sound of the keyboard being used. The floor was eerie quiet as no one was there, thinking Naruto might had already left forgeting to turn off the lights he went inside but then he saw Naruto's backpack he inferred Naruto might be getting some coffee.

He was about sit on the chair accross the desk when something pulled him towards Naruto's chair.

Naruto had the book he was editing on his desk, and the book he was going to edit –he smirked at that- when he saw the document Naruto had open on his computer, it was clearly not the book he was working on and even when Itachi didn't like to intrude he couldn't deny he was curious. Looking outside checking if Naruto wasn't coming back he sat and started to read it.

His eyes widening as he kept reading.

- - -

Naruto sighed defeated at this instant coffee, he would had rather have some grain coffee but the rules said the kettle was to be shut down at 8:00pm for safety reasons so there was no other option for him tonight.

With his coffee in hand Naruto walked towards his own little office, jumping when he saw Itachi on his desk. Naruto called his name unsure when he noticed a stiff atmosphere in the room, what was Itachi doing in his office? More important reading from his computer? Not that Naruto minded but it felt weird.

"Do you mean it?" Itachi asked making his squirm with his heavy glance.

"Do I mean what?" Naruto asked confused coming closer to Itachi who was still siting on his chair, Naruto focused on the screen and begun to read.

_The blond didn't care__ anymore if he had to foce himself over his boss, the way his dark hair shinned in the moonlight had taken his breathe away, the way the raven had said his name had took away the little restrains he had left. He kissed him, at first he was uncertain, there were so many things on his head for example that he was his boss, he was older than him but he just needed to realized that neither of them cared about that._

Naruto was silent as he kept reading.

_His cock sliding into his boss' ass took him to heaven, he idly wondered how long had been since his boss had bottomed for someone. Suddenly, he didn't want to know, he was feeling rather possesive and didn't want to ruin anything. He was his know, his to fuck,__ his to thold, his to kiss, his to love. It was everything the blond needed._

Naruto paled in realization, a scribble worthy of a Icha Icha book was on his computer that talked about them.

"I didn't write this" Naruto whispered frightened as stepped back his hip hit the desk, wincing when something feel from the desk making a hollow sound when it hit the carpented floor. Unable to read Itachi's expression he closed his eyes shuddering when Itachi stood up and came closer to him. Waiting Itachi's fist Naruto was surprised when instead of pain he felt heat.

Naruto's eyes windened when he felt something hard and warm was pushed over his hip "Do you mean that Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed at the husky tone of Itachi's voice, without permission his eyes wandered towards Itachi's forming erection. "I didn't write this" Naruto repeated, gasping when he felt Itachi's cock rub against his "But yeah" he said eyeing the computer "that's pretty much how I feel" _'his to love'_ Naruto wanted Itachi so damn much, and for so long it almost hurt him physically.

Naruto groaned when he felt Itachi's full body come in contact with his "Good" Itachi told him, seemingly unaware to Naruto's inner thoughts "Good" Itachi repeated before pressing his lips against Naruto's.

At first it was just that, a press of lips against lips, Itachi's arms on Naruto's neck while the blond's automatically went to Itachi's hips. Their mouths learning the shape of the other's but still, Naruto was too tense, his eyes were almost glued to the screen.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed when Itachi bit his lip.

"Yes, 'fuck' let's do that" Itachi told him as his hands grabed Naruto's cheeks to make the blond look at him "Kiss me" Itachi ordered smoothly.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind and complied, Naruto embraced Itachi has he kissed him, slowly leaning on his desk with Itachi on top of him, grunting when something embed into his back. Naruto took his time kissing Itachi, everytime Itachi would open his mouth Naruto would just lick Itachi's lips or bite on them, he wouldn't lie and say he didn't like the frustrated sounds Itachi was doing. Naruto loved the way Itachi looked flustered, impatiend with his hair loose around his shoulders.

Naruto's hands roamed through Itachi's body, marvelling on how Itachi's muscles contracted at his touch. "Itachi" Naruto moaned finally relenting to Itachi's soundless demands and kissing his fully, plunging his tongue into Itachi's mouth while with one hand Naruto squeezed his ass, Itachi's flavor was intoxicating, like ambrosia, a taste only meant for the gods. Itachi was soft and warm rubbing his body against Naruto's as he purred, one hand grabbing firmly Naruto's hair as the other touched the skin avaliable to him.

"Oh fuck!" Itachi gasped breaking the kiss when Naruto rub with one finger the spot where Itachi's asshole was over his pants. "Lube" he whispered "We need lube"

"I don't have any" Naruto said licking Itachi's neck.

Itachi blinked a few times trying to clear his head "Kakashi" he finally said "Kakashi must have some"

"You are right" Naruto said attaching his mouth to Itachi's right nipple over his clothes, sucking and biting it making Itachi squirm.

Itachi's hands were by Naruto's head side supporting his weight, his legs were enclosing naruto's hip so he could rub their erections together. "Oh yeah, just like that" Naruto said when he applied more pressure.

"Undo your shirt" Itachi demanded and he complied "but leave it on" Itachi said making Naruto raise his eyebrow and smile teasingly. Naruto undid the buttons of his shirt loving the way Itachi's eyes roamed over his skin, it made him hot.

"Lube, now" Itachi said getting off the desk, steping aside to let Naruto do the same "Go!"

Naruto felt his legs wobble as he walked towards Kakashi's desk in the end of the hall, praying he would find some lube and at the same time he didn't know what to think about Kakashi having lube in his office. Naruto searched for it on Kakashi's desk but found none, he stood in the center of Kakashi's office thinking in a place where he could have hide it and just before he was about to give up he saw some in the bookshelf, Naruto chuckled, Kakashi hadn't even tried to hide it.

He almost ran back, suddenly afraid that Itachi had changed his mind. His heart rate slowing down when he saw it hadn't been that way. Quite the contrary. Itachi was siting naked –and quite exposed- on his chair.

"Did you found some?" Naruto nodded "Good" Itachi said caressing his own neck "I rather not let you fuck me without lubrication" Naruto stepped forward almost falling when Itachi said with a smirk "at first"

When Naruto reached where Itachi was siting he kissed him in the lips, sucking Itachi's tongue as he waited for Itachi to undo the butom of his jeans for him. Thrusting into Itachi's hand when Itachi freed his erection licking his lips lasciviously eyeing his cock. To avoid coming in Itachi's hand Naruto distracted him kissing him again, only to go lower and trace a river of kisses all the way down to Itachi's own erection, blowing at it making Itachi shudder.

"You look so hot like this" Naruto whispered "In my chair, naked, demanding to be fucked, so hot and flustered it makes me want to fuck you all night"

Before Itachi could say anything else Naruto had licked the tip of Itachi's erection, Naruto took it into his mouth and sucked it while he poured lube over his fingers.

"Naruto" Itachi moaned his name when Naruto pushed one finger inside.

"You feel so tight" Naruto said letting Itachi's erection slip out of his mouth "So tight, and is only one finger" when Naruto felt Itachi loosen a bit he thrust a second finger, caresing Itachi's inner walls looking for his prostrate. "I love the sounds you make" Naruto said licking Itachi's thighs and he pushed the third finger inside "How do you want it Itachi?" Naruto asked as Itachi begun to move to met his fingers making Naruto have to hold the chair so it wouldn't move so much. "Bending over my desk?" Itachi bit his lip "Do you want me to push you against the wall and fuck you with your legs around my hips?" Itachi's hand grabbed Naruto's hair trying to get him closer to his erection "Perhaps you want to ride me?" Itachi moaned loudly at that.

Naruto stood, helping Itachi stand as well and pulled him closer towards the window. Naruto stood there, his hands going towards his jeans with clear intention of taking them off. "Leave them" Itachi stopped him before he did it, he came closer to Naruto to taking off his shirt, caressing the tanned hot skin, his hands playing in Naruto's back going slowly downwards Itachi moaded when he felt Naruto's cock stir agains his stomach, Itachi pulled down the jeans just enough so he could touch Naruto's ass.

Naruto lubed his erection and sat on the carpented floor, his right hand holding Itachi's so they wouldn't loose the connection but Itachi stayed there, looking at Naruto intensely making the blond nervous, was Itachi having second thoughts? Naruto gently pulled Itachi down which seemed to get him out of his trance.

With his back on the wall Naruto waited for Itachi to acomodate himself over him, Naruto strocking Itachi's erection as soon as he was able to reach it making Itachi begin to tremble, suporting his weight with his hand on the wall, at Naruto's eyes level.

"Naruto" Itachi said suddenly but the blond kissed him before he could say anything else, his hand went directly towards Itachi's back bringing him closer, enjoying the electricity that went through his body when his skin came in contact with Itachi's, drinking Itachi's moans and helping him to position himself over his erection.

It was a slow torture, to feel Itachi taking him and not being able to thrust up, his hand were trying to find solace in the wall and his muscled were tensed for the effort to not move. Itachi was panting with his eyes wide open observing Naruto's reactions "I feel so full" Itachi said when he had completely taken Naruto inside of him.

Itachi begun with rocking motions, his erection was trapped between their bodies and Naruto could feel it leaking precum. Itachi felt really tight, his inner walls were massaging his erection in a sweet grip. Naruto already was too close but he couldn't gather enough energy to feel embarased about it. No, not with Itachi looking like that, his head was thrown back and his mouth slightly open to let escape all those moans that went directly to Naruto's cock.

"Oh Naruto" Itachi moaned breathlessly when Naruto's hand went through Itachi's neck passing through his nipples, Naruto carressed him while a wave of possessiveness invaded him. Naruto bend his legs to have more leverage and begun to thrust wildly making Itachi gasp at the unexpected change, Naruto's mouth going directly towards Itachi's neck to mark him in hopes Itachi would never forget this night with him, and even when his intention was only suck on his shoulder a sudden clentch of Itachi's asshole made him bite harshly into the skin.

"Harder, harder" Itachi chanted as one hand seized Naruto's hair while the other scratched his back, his mouth looking desperately for Naruto's, his legs surrounded Naruto's as he had no other place to hold into, no other choice that to impale himself on Naruto's cock as Naruto carried him.

It was too much, too much.

"Itaa...chi!" Naruto gasped into Itachi's mouth when Itachi released the hold on Naruto to grab his own hair and pull it "So fucking hot" Naruto said before pulling Itachi's hair himself and biting into Itachi's Adam's apple.

Naruto kept thrusting into Itachi when Itachi spasmed around him, making him come and cry for the painfully pleasure he experienced, Naruto emptied himself inside Itachi not caring at all for the mess they had made.

Carefully Naruto let Itachi's back rest on the carpet as Naruto remained inside of him, Naruto was mesmerized for what he saw, Itachi had a smile on his face and he looked completely relaxed, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Itachi begun to purr when Itached leaned into his hand when Naruto removed some hair from his face.

"So good" Itachi said almost yawning, moving to lay on his side, squirming when Naruto's cock slided out of him.

And then it was back, that feeling that filled Naruto with uneasyness "I don't want you to think I'm doing this for my book" Naruto blurted, wincing at his outburst.

Itachi didn't say anything for a few moments "I don't want you to think this is going to be a one time thing" Itachi said looking directly to his eyes.

"No?" Naruto asked, his heart rate increasing.

"No" Itachi said seriously, turning to look at him "You should know already I'm not a whore"

"I do" Naruto replied quickly not meaning to offend Itachi.

"Good" Itachi said nodding. Did that mean Itachi liked him as well? "I can hear you thinking Naruto"

"I-I dont' understand" Naruto said.

"If I had known you felt that way about me I wouldn't had hesitated to make you mine sooner" Despise the possessive words Itachi's voice was a rare show of tenderness.

"Itachi" Naruto said almost whinning "I really didn't write that" Naruto finished looking towards his computer, a visible shiver going through his body.

"Hn"

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Itachi laying on the carpet and Naruto kneeling besides him. "I'm gonna kill Sasuke when he comes back" Itachi whispered bringing Naruto out of his slumber.

"Huh?" What did Sasuke had to do with any of this? Naruto knew his friend was out of town, and he wasn't looking forward to all the teasing that was ensured when Sasuke found out that he finally had have sex with his... "That bastard!" he exclaimed. For all the teasing he did Sasuke must have known all along.

"We'll deal with him in time" Itachi chuckled "Now I think it's time to go home"

"Yeah" Naruto said standing up.

"Your house or mine" Itachi said, grabbing Naruto's jeans and bringing him closer to kiss him.

"Yours, I'm going to have to come here tomorrow and you don't have to"

Itachi hummed "I can work on that" Itachi said taking the book Naruto was currently working on and throwing it towards the closer desk.

"I knew it!" Naruto almost yelled pouting "You are a bunch of lazy asses!"

Itachi just smirked "Don't forget that you still have a book to edit, I'm just taking care of the extra work you have"

"Lies... lies" Naruto laughed, for the moment he didn't mind. As they walked towards the exit all he could think of was how warm he felt this day, he knew he would never get enough of it. So he got closer to Itachi, placing lazily one hand on Itachi's hip as they went down.

Not for a single moment noticing that the computer they had shut down was on again, a couple words being said:

_The end?_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

I have to thank Cai and Cupricanka for their help. But mainly to my twiny! my wonderful amazing twiny Aikage who with our night talks helped me to outline the plot of the fic. I love you twiny!~~~ .:snuggles:.

And more importantly this is a gift for blueh/Dee  
I asked her to make an art trade ages ago! I so made of fail XD this is for you babe I hope you like it!!! .:hugs and kisses:.

Literally I begun this year writing something 8D so let's hope I write all year long 8D Don't forget to review so you review a lot


End file.
